A sleepover at Kaiba manor
by Korra Morgenstern7
Summary: Yami, Yugi, Tea, Joey, Duke, Tristan, Serenity and Mai are going to sleepover at Kaiba's manor. But as usual, things won't work as planned. Rated M for Mai and Seto having sex in closet.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, please Seto!" Mokuba asked his brother the same question he has been asking whole day.

"For the last time; NO! Geek squad is not going to sleepover at our mansion." He said and turned his gaze back to his laptop.

"But, Seto! You are 18 and you need parties and hanging around with friends."

"I'm sure I don't."

"Do it and I'll... I won't ask you for anything until next month."

"Mokuba, next month is next week."

"Whatever! Please!?" Mokuba made his cute puppy-dog eyes that even Kaiba couldn't resist.

"Fine. Just stop bothering me."

"Yay! Tnx Big Bro! I'm going to call them right now! "

"Whatever..." Mokuba fastly ran out of his brother's office to the main hall of Kaiba Corporation. He fastly grabbed his cell-phone from his pocket and chose Yugi's number.

"Hello?" Yugi's little voice came from the other side.

"Hi, Yugi, it's Mokuba."

"What's up, Mokuba?" He asked.

"Seto wants you and Yami to come to sleepover at our mansion tomorrow." (Yami has his own body)

"You sure he wants that?" Yugi asked suspiciously.

"Yup. Please can you call Joey, Tea, Duke, Tristan and Serenity?"

"Sure. Who else is coming?"

"I thought to ask Mai, Bakura and maybe someone else. But I doubt Bakura will come."

"Sounds great, by."

By."

 _ **YUGI'S HOUSE...**_

"Hey, guys, know what?" Yugi asked his friends. They all were sitting in his room and playing some stupid children's games. "Kaiba has a sleepover and we all are invited!"

"You sure about that?" Duke asked.

"Yes."

"Yay! I knew that the power of friendship will touch him in anytime." Tea exclaimed.

"That sounds like fun." Serenity said.

"Yugi, that might be dangerous," Yami said with serious voice. "Kaiba may have set traps in mansion to kill us and steal Egyptian Gods."

"You know Kaiba despises people who steal and cheat." Yugi pointed out.

"Yes. But is that also for people who kill?" Yami asked.

"I'm going." Tristan said.

"Tch. There's no way I'm going under the same roof as MoneyBags." Joey said.

"But Joey, there will be a lot of food and Mai is coming." Yugi told him.

"That can't be so bad then."

 _ **TOMORROW, KAIBA MANSION...**_

Duke's car stopped in front of the Kaiba's large mansion. Duke was driving and behind him were sitting Serenity and Tristan. In the car behind them, Yami was driving, beside him was Yugi and behind were Tea and Joey. They all got out, everyone had one bag in their hands. "Well, here we are." Duke said.

"This place is bigger than The White House." Tea said.

"You said it." Serenity giggled.

"Hi guys!" They heard a voice behind them. It was Mai. She was wearing her usual purple outfit and had a purple bag over her shoulder.

"Um, hi, Mai." Joey said and blushed a little. "You will also sleepover here?"

"No, I'm here to steal Kaiba's Blue-Eyes statues. Of course I'm here to sleepover." She laughed.

"You came!" Mokuba ran to them.

"Yo, Mokuba, what's up?" Tristan asked.

"I'm so happy that you came. Let's get inside." He said and waved his hand as they followed him through the huge garden that had three large statues in the shape of Blue-Eyes White Dragons. 'I really could make a lot of money if I steal those statues.' Mai thought. They all entered in the huge living room. There was a lot of fancy sofas, a plasma TV that was long for a 3 meters. What else could you expect from Kaiba? "Make yourselves comfortable." Mokuba said. "I'll go get Seto."

"This is gonna be so fun!" Serenity exclaimed.

"I'm sure it will be much different than sleepover at Yugi's house. There, we hardly have some space. And here, we can run and run and never stop. Oh, and play hide and seek for hours." Tea said.

"Maybe this isn't that bad after all." Joey agreed.

"For the last time, Mokuba, where did you hide my laptop!?" They heard screaming as Kaiba and Mokuba ran into the room. "But, Seto, you promised to have fun."

"But I need to work." Kaiba said.

"Don't worry. I told Roland to set all your meetings for the Monday. Sorry Seto." Mokuba said and again made those cute puppy dog eyes. "Aawwww..." Everyone in the room sighted.

"Okay, by, have fun." Mokuba waved them all with his hand and walked away. When he was sure his little brother was enough away, Kaiba turned and faced them. "So... How are you?" He asked.

"I guess that some beginning." Tea said.

"Ya know," Mai said. "I've never seen you in that purple coat."

For a second, Kaiba looked down at his coat. "Um... Yeah... I wear that one mostly at home."

"Well, it suits you. Though, you also look good when you wear a blue one. Don't get me wrong, a white one is also good at you but it's just... too much." Mai finished.

"Okay... Tnx. I guess." Kaiba said, confused.

"So, what are we going to do first?" Duke asked.

"Change in our pajamas." Tristan said. "There's no good pajama party when you are not in pajamas."

"OK." Kaiba said and picked his blue pajamas from the sofa in his right hand and started going out of the room.

"Where do you think that you are going?" Yami asked pretty strict.

He stopped. "What do you think? I'm going to change in my pajamas."

"Kaiba, this is a sleepover." Yugi said. That didn't help Kaiba at all to understand about what Yami was blabbing about.

"And...?"

Yugi sighted. "Serenity, the book." Then Serenity gave him the book that seemed to have like a 5 hundred pages. Yugi coached and said. "The Sleepover book of rules."

"You gotta be kidding me." Kaiba groaned.

" **47th rule: **'Ev** eryone have to change their cloths in front of each other.'**"

"That's the stupidest thing I ever heard. It's even more stupid than 'heart in cards'." He said but looked around and saw that everyone were doing it. And the girls. They were standing there, in their bras and panties. And no one looked disturbed or ashamed or anything similar. So he had to do it. Honestly, he ever took his clothes off in front of anyone. When he put on his bottom pajamas he threw away his fancy coat and his black T-shirt. He could swear that he noticed Mai glancing at his impressive, pale, muscled torso. When he turned to take his top pajama he accidentally saw Joey taking off his pants reviling his panties that had little cars on them. Yes, Joey was wearing panties. Kaiba mocked him inside and clothed completely. "I'm going to change into bathroom." Serenity said and only in her top pajama and panties went out. "Why does she can change there and I can't?" Kaiba asked.

Yugi coached again. **" '64th rule: 'The 47th rule doesn't stand when you wanna change ONLY UNDERWEAR, you don't have to do it ONLY if in the room is an other-gender person.'"**

"You are saying that if only girls are in this room they should change their underwear in front one another?" Kaiba asked.

"See!" Tristan shouted. "Now you get it." Then Kaiba ordered his maids to bring thirty pillows and twenty blankets and put them on the floor, making it a little paradise to sit on. They all sat in the circle. Yami beside Tea, Tea beside Yugi, Yugi beside Joey, Joey beside Tristan, Tristan beside Duke, Duke beside Kaiba, Kaiba beside Mai, Mai beside Serenity and Serenity beside Yami. Yugi again took that freaking book and said: " **'128th rule: 'The party without truth or dare is not a party.'** "

"And don't forget 291th rule." Mai said. "291th rule: **'You have to play truth or dare by clothing rule. Which means that you have to take one part of your cloths off if you don't wanna to the dare or tell the truth.'** "

"Thanks Mai, I almost forgot." Yugi said.

"How many rules does that book have?" Kaiba asked.

"510."

"A-ha."

"Let's start already!" Tea said. "I'll go first. Serenity, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"If you have to choose between Duke and Tristan to have sex with who would it be?"

Serenity blushed. "I think I rather take off my top pajama." She said and took it off, remaining in her pink bra. "I'm next. Yami, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go to the one of Kaiba's maid and tell her you wanna have sex with her."

"Oh come on!" Yami whined.

"Do you need me to read you the book again?" Yugi asked cockly.

"No. Urrggggg... Fine, I'll do it." Yami said and raised up. Then he went to the corridor and after about a minute they heard a female screaming and Yami came back.

"How was it?" Tristan asked.

"I got a slap." Yami said. "My turn. Duke, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to spank Serenity. In front both Tristan and Joey."

"Hey!" Both Tristan and Joey groaned in disagramant. But that had to be done. Serenity and Duke stood up, Serenity turned and Duke slap her butt so hard that she let out a whimper of pain. Everyone (except Joey and Tristan) laughed. Even Kaiba. "My turn," Duke said. "Mai, truth or dare?"

"I'll go with truth..." Mai said carefully.

"Someone told, no matter who, that you have a book where are all informations of people who you slept with. Is that true?"

"Well, yes. My turn, Kaiba, truth or dare?" She turned to face a man who was sitting beside her.

"Dare."

"I dare you to take you top-pajama off. And you can't put it on until end of the game."

"Why?" He asked.

"No questions. This is truth or dare." Mai said.

"Whatever." Kaiba said and took it off, all three girls in the room couldn't resist but look at his muscled torso. How pale and impressive it was. And boy! Just look at those muscles! "My turn, Wheeler, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to not speak and don't look at Mai until the end of the game."

"Okay." Joey said.

"Joey!" Mai shouted. "Why didn't you take your cloth off?!"

"Ssshhh... I can't talk to you." Joey whispered. "My turn now, Tristan, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"If you have to choose between kissing Duke or Duke kissing Serenity, what it will be?"

"Man! That's disgusting! I think I'll choose the first."

" _That_ is disgusting!" Duke said. "You just fucked my life!"

"You did the same thing to me the day I met you." Tristan said. "Yugi, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What do you like the most about Tea's looks?"

"Well..." Yugi mumbled. "She has beautiful eyes..."

"Come on!" Yami yelled. "Me, as your partner, say that Tea has pretty boobs." He said with his eyes closed, acting like he's saying something smart. Tea blushed.

"Tea, truth or dare?" Yugi asked.

"Truth."

"If you had power to merge two people in this room in a couple, who would they be?"

"Well, Mai is really good candidate, I mean, she is good for everyone. Okay, the best match for her would be..." She carefully studied every boy in the room. "Hhmmm, Yami or Yugi - not. Tristan, she would get bored with him. Duke, you would be okay, but Mai hates your job and she couldn't stand you fangirls. That means that only Joey and Kaiba are left."

"Wait a moment!" Joey shouted, insulted. "How dare you put me and Rich Boy in the same lig!?"

"Let me finish." Tea said. "Joey is her good friend, he's caring and loving but he's too childish for her, and he can't take things seriously. Kaiba on the other hand, he's responsible, and let's be honest - Mai would totally fell on his money. And I think that love isn't the main priority to her. She would enjoy life in spending money all day and then come home and have wild sex whole night!" Tea finished and giggled on the last thing she said. Everyone in the room exchanged weird and shocked looks. Kaiba's face went red.

"From where did you dig that last crap?!" Yami asked.

"Just look at them," Tea said and pointed her finger in the two people who were sitting one beside another, both very red. "They are both handsome and sex appeal, and they would devour each other in the wild harmony under the sheets. They are both self-confident, arrogant, independent... And let's be honest again, she is the only woman strong enough to hold his ego."

"Can we please change the subject?!" Tristan yelled. "I'm confused."

"Agree." Everyone said in the same time. All the eyes were set on Seto and Mai. It was very bad that they were sitting beside another. They could feel each other's hard breathing. But that was also good, they didn't need to look at each other. "My turn," Tea said. "Kaiba, truth or dare?"

"I'll go with truth this time."

"Name five most important things in your life."

"Easy," Kaiba said. "Mokuba, Blue-Eyes, my pride, Kaiba Corp. and my trenchcoats."

"You trenchcoat?" Serenity asked, confused.

"Don't stand between me and my coats." He said seriously. "My turn, a dare to everyone - let's play another game."

"That's not that bad idea." Tea said. "Let's play 'hide until someone catches you'. Kaiba, I doubt you know how to play, but it's simply - we turn all the lights off and we hide somewhere. All except one person. That person searches for everyone, when that person finds you, he or she takes a picture of you -the most often without your knowledge- and after exactly one hour, everyone gather in one room and that person shows us all pictures he or she caught. If you are NOT on one of them, you won. If everyone are, a person who was searching is the winner."

"Okay, that sound simple." Kaiba said. "Who's gonna be 'that person'?"

"Me, because I suggested the game." Tea said.

"Okay, let's play." Yami said.

 _ **ABOUT TEN MINUTES LATER...**_

Mai was walking through the long corridors of Kaiba manor. It was so dark, she barely could see where she was walking. When she was on the 4th floor she came in one room. Though the only light was coming from the windows, she could see that the walls were painted in blue. The room was bigger than her whole apartment. The huge king-size bed looked like five people could sleep in it and they could still be comfortable. By gorgeous 5-meter picture of Blue-Eyes White Dragon that was covering one whole wall, Mai knew that this was Kaiba's bedroom. That picture even was put in a gold frame. She fastly ran and opened another door that were beside Blue-Eyes picture. The room was small and dark. She realized that it was a closet. Mai came in and closed the door. She sighed and turned but crashed into something, someone. She looked up at saw gorgeous blue eyes that were shinning in a dark. "Oh shit!"

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

_Mai came in and closed the door. She sighed and turned but crashed into something, someone. She looked up at saw gorgeous blue eyes that were shinning in the dark. "Oh shit!"_

"What the Hell are you doing here?" Mai tried not to yell. She didn't see him clearly. But she felt that he had surprised expression on his face.

"What do you think?" Kaiba asked rhetorically. "I'm hiding."

"But why did you have to hide just here?!" She said, frustrated.

"My manor, my room, my closet." He answered simply.

"Yeah, but... Uurrgggg... This is bad." She mumbled and turned, not wanting to see his unreadable face.

"Why? Don't tell me that now you won't even look at me because Tea said some crap." He didn't get answer. "Tch, I thought you are different. Weird, I'm never wrong."

"What do you think 'I'm not different'?" She asked cokly.

"I thought this truth or dare crap won't even touch you." He replied.

"It didn't."

"Why are you so uncomfortable around me then?"

She didn't know what to say on this. He had a good point. He was right. She had no good reason. Or she didn't know her reason. She didn't understand. If this was Tristan or Duke or someone else she was almost completely sure that she wouldn't behave like this. There was something about this man, something special about him. Yet Mai didn't know what that was. "I... I just don't know! Okay?!"

"I knew this was bad idea." Seto sighed.

Now Mai looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"I knew that something bad will happen on this 'sleepover'."

"Bad?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah, I'm hiding in a closet with you. And your huge tongue is taking all space." He snapped.

"Excuse me?!" Mai yelled. "The only thing that is taking all space is your ego!"

"You just proved what I said." Kaiba said.

"And what is that?!"

"You just can't shut up!"

"Uuurrrggg...!" She didn't understand how could he be so rude. "And about that truth or dare, I'm uncomfortable around you because I don't want people to shipp me with you." Mai said cokly. "You're so boring and workaholic."

"You're the one who told to take my cloth off." He pointed out. Maybe he could take benefit out of this. Maybe the rest of The Geek Squad haven't notice that, but Seto wasn't stupid as they were. He could clearly see the way Mai was looking at him. So he decided to play with her a bit, to show that Mutt. Okay, that was one reason, the other was, well... He wouldn't admit it but having sex with Mai sounded... exciting. "Boring, ha?" He said with suddenly seductive voice. His hand ran under her shirt. Mai's eyes winded. Kaiba's hand didn't need long to reach her bra, firstly, he just touched her, but then it went under her bra and pinched her nipple. Mai let out a small moan. She didn't know why she wasn't yelling at him, or slap him. She just did nothing. In the dark, she could see a smirk on his face. "Kaiba, what are you d- Aaahhh!" She was cuten by her own moan.

"Still think I'm boring, Valentine?" Seto asked with that seductive voice again. Then his head landed towards hers, he kissed her passionately, even violent in that term. His tongue fastly took domination. Then his lips went on her neck, Mai moaned again. "If you want me to stop, just say it." He said, but just because he knew that she won't say it. Maybe she was right, maybe he did have huge ego. His lips moved on her breasts, Mai's hands found their way in his gorgeous hair. When he stepped away, he started to undress her, fastly. Mai still didn't know why she allowed him, maybe because she didn't want him to stop, maybe because she enjoyed it, maybe because she was interested how far will he go. Only her bra and panties left on her. He smirked at view of her almost naked body. Mai decided that she won't let him take control, so she undressed him, well, almost. Now they both were almost naked. Mai was already wet. He wasn't going to stop, he won't give her relief. He removed her bra, a look at her breasts was a real turn on. Mai felt a bit ashamed, but this was nothing that she hasn't done before. A light that was coming through between closet doors disappeared because the cloud covered the moon. So Mai couldn't see anything now. But Kaiba found his way, he won't allow himself to stop now. Mai felt his strong hands on her thighs, separating her legs. She let a moan of pleasure when he put two fingers in her. He started moving inside her fastly, wanting to hear her scream. "Oh God!" She did scream. "You have such a long fingers!"

Then he added a third finger, causing her to lose her breath. "Still don't want me to stop?" He asked sadisticly.

"No, please don't st-Aaaa-AAAHHhh!" She didn't know how he made her feel like this. She still couldn't see anything, but that just turned her on more. Then he replaced his fingers with something bigger. Like a lot bigger. Mai felt like this was her first time again. He was so huge inside her. She had a lot of men in her life, but they all were nothing to compare to this. He started ramming into her, that was even painful, she felt so... narrowly. Like a virgin again. As every time he hit her sensitive spot, she couldn't help but moan again. She even felt like she was bleeding, although her period time was two weeks ago. It didn't need her long to reach her orgasam.

 _ **AFTER HALF AN HOUR LATER...**_

Tea was sitting in the living room, waiting. She looked at the clock. It was hour since they begun their game. She giggled at thought that she'll win. In the room entered Joey and Tristan. "Yo, Tea. What's up?" Joey said with his Brooklyn accent. "Did I win?"

"You'll have to wait." Tea said.

Then Kaiba came in the room with Yami and Yugi behind him. "Is the stupid game over?" He asked. Then Mai and Serenity came. And Duke was the last one because he got lost.

"Okay, let's see what I got on my phone." Tea said and turned on her cell phone as everybody sat on the sofa around her. "First, Joey." She said and on her phone appeared a photo of Joey- there wasn't all Joey, they could see only his back and his legs, the rest of him was in the fridge.

"At least I got food." Joey said.

"Then Tristan." Tea said and the saw Tristan on the balcony, his hand was holding for the fence and his body was hanging in the air. "Hey! I almost fell from that damn balcony and you chose to win in the game instead on helping me?!" Tristan shouted.

"This is sleepover!" Tea defended herself. "Then, Yami and Yugi hid together, it was a well place quys, really. A ventilation? I couldn't think of a better place, but you were too loud. Then... Duke. A mirror room?! Why the Hell did you hide there!?"

"Because I could see Dukes wherever I looked." Duke said simply.

"Okay, this one is my favorite." Tea giggled and everyone couldn't take their eyes of her phone. Her finger moved and the new picture appeared. It was dark but when they narrowed their eyes they could clearly see. There was Mai, only in her bra and panties, and opposite to her was Kaiba in black boxers. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Joey shouted on the top of his lungs.

"Told ya they would be a good couple." Tea said. "You two were so 'I'm paying attention only to you and I am totally not aware of what is happening around me' that you didn't notice me when I opened the door for only few centimeters." Mai and Kaiba both turned red and thanked God that she didn't catch the picture a few seconds after.

"Does this mean that I won?" Serenity asked innocently.

Please review


End file.
